Instruments have been developed and continue to evolve for sequencing molecules of interest, particularly DNA, RNA and other biological samples. In advance of sequencing operations, samples of the molecules of interest are prepared in order to form a library or template which will be mixed with reagents and ultimately introduced into a flow cell where individual molecules will attach at sites and be amplified to enhance detectability. The sequencing operation, then, includes repeating a cycle of steps to bind the molecules at the sites, tag the bound components, image the components at the sites, and process the resulting image data.
In such sequencing systems, fluidic systems (or subsystems) provide the flow of substances (e.g., the reagents) under the control of a control system, such as a programmed computer and appropriate interfaces.